


Mama Bear

by joytiny



Series: seuncat family [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Parent AU, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, Suburban Mothers, married seuncat, parenting, pta, seungwoo is calm, they both love their kids, wooseok is feisty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: Wooseok loved being a dad.There was one thing, however, he did not love. And that was the events hosted by the PTA.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: seuncat family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817032
Kudos: 27





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on this for like 9 months because there was only one scene missing and I just couldn't??? write it ??? anyway hi, i'm back! this is set in the same au as "Anniversary" because I've decided to keep this universe going! It's a few years after Anniversary but I've already stated in the series description that I probably won't post these one shots in chronological order lmao. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

Don’t get Wooseok wrong.

He loved being a dad. Absolutely adored it. His kids were by far the best thing that had ever happened to him (aside from his husband Seungwoo, of course) and he was blooming in his role as a parent.

There was one thing, however, he did not love. And that was the events hosted by the PTA. Now, Wooseok was a part of the parent-teacher-association mainly because it was a mandatory thing for all parents. But he absolutely _hated_ the other moms there.

They were stuck-up, tradition-oriented vultures that seemed to hold a grudge against Wooseok, simply for being different.

It had all started at his very first meeting when his daughter Heejin had just transferred to this school (her previous school had had a bullying issue and parents weren’t involved in school matters at all over there). Wooseok had entered the PTA meeting room alone – because Seungwoo had been held up at work – and was promptly greeted by a bunch of overly excited third-grader moms.

“Oh, we love newbies!”

“Did you just move here?”

“It must be so hard to be a single dad!”

Wooseok could barely pick one question from the other but he answered some of them, at least. “We didn’t move, my daughter just transferred. And I’m not a single dad. I’ve been married for 12 years. My husband just couldn’t be here today.” He almost laughed at the way their overly excited (and very fake) smiles faltered momentarily before someone cleared their throat awkwardly. “But anyway, I hope we’ll all get along well,” Wooseok said, putting on a fake smile of his own.

So yeah, it was safe to say that Wooseok did not enjoy being a part of the PTA. There was nothing worse than a bunch of suburban moms trying to organize an event. Opinions clashed all the time, but they weren’t solved with normal adult discussions but instead with overuses of the words _sweetie_ and _darling._

“But sweetie, don’t you think bake sales are a little... outdated?” the head-vulture, Chaeyeon, had said to Wooseok during one of their most recent meetings.

“And you think a casino night is appropriate for eight-year-olds?” Wooseok had shot back.

“Well, of course it wouldn’t be a _real_ casino night. We’d obviously make it appropriate for kids,” Chaeyeon had told him in her sugary sweet voice that made Wooseok want to hurl. Seungwoo just put a hand on his thigh and gave him a little smile. It had a mildly calming effect but Wooseok was still pissed.

Especially since _now_ , he was stuck at a casino “night” (read: afternoon) for little kids.

“I need a drink,” Wooseok said, taking a glass from the waiter’s tray (yes, there were _waiters_ here, too. How much more pretentious could this get?!) Wooseok downed it in one go and made a face. “This apple juice is nasty!”

Seungwoo just laughed. Well, at least one of them was finding some joy in this ridiculousness.

“Smile, babe. I know this isn’t what you wanted but look at our Heejin. She’s having so much fun with her friends,” Seungwoo pointed out. Wooseok looked over to where their daughter was playing “Gummy Bear Roulette” (don’t ask) with some of the boys from her class. He recognized one of them as Chaeyeon’s son. He smiled, glad that Heejin was having fun, at least.

He saw Chaeyeon not too far from where they stood, talking to another mom and throwing displeased glances over to where her son and Heejin were playing. Wooseok’s curiosity was piqued and he wandered away from Seungwoo to get within Chaeyeon’s earshot.

“... no, I just wish he’d picked anybody else. Especially after that fight Han Heejin started with him the other day. That kid is poison, I’m telling you.”

“What did you expect...” the other mom, Bora, replied, “the kid grew up in an unusual environment. With two fathers and whatnot. She never had a mother figure in her life! I almost feel sorry for her...”

Anger bubbled up inside of Wooseok. He was _fuming_ , to say the least. It was bad enough that they were accusing Heejin of picking fights, now they just spewed blatant homophobia. He approached them openly now, seeing them tense up when they spotted him.

“Oh, Wooseok! I didn’t even see you there, darling. Are you and Seungwoo enjoying yourselves?” Bora asked, the venom from before replaced with the usual fake sweetness that Wooseok despised so much.

“I have to say, it turned out a lot more interesting than I had originally expected. I couldn’t help but overhear that you ladies seem to have a problem regarding Heejin?” Wooseok asked, trying hard not to grit his teeth.

Chaeyeon’s smile was cold. “Well, your _daughter_ hit my son the other day. He came home crying,” she explained, the fake sweetness now laced with a certain tension. Wooseok could feel Seungwoo’s hand on the small of his back; he hadn’t even realized that his husband had followed him.

“Heejin isn’t violent,” Seungwoo said with much more calmness than Wooseok probably could have mustered.

“Are you implying that my son lied to me?”

“We’re not implying anything. Our daughter is not violent and that’s that. Her _unusual_ upbringing isn’t a reason for you to target her,” Wooseok finally snapped.

“You must have misunderstood-” Bora spoke up, clearly surprised that Wooseok had heard that bit.

“Really? Because to me it sounded like you have some sort of problem with the fact that Heejin has two fathers,” Wooseok called her out, not backing down. He had been holding back for way too long.

“You have to admit that it _is_ pretty unusual, though, right?” Chaeyeon voiced her thoughts. “I mean, your children are growing up without knowing any form of motherly love.”

“Okay listen here, lady-” Wooseok snapped, and Seungwoo actually had to hold him back this time. He wouldn’t have hurt her, obviously, but it was better this way, just to make sure.

“Calm down, Seok. Our kids are here. She’s not worth it,” Seungwoo mumbled only quiet enough for Wooseok to hear. Wooseok glared at Chaeyeon.

“You think dragging your children to _social events_ is showing them motherly love? You think letting your husband actually raise your kids while you secretly meet up with younger men makes you a better parent than us?”

It was a low blow, he knew that, but there was nothing that angered him more than people trying to come for his family. Besides, it wasn’t like Wooseok had made it up. Chaeyeon’s husband was very well aware of his wife’s side romances. Wooseok even felt bad for him because he was actually a really nice guy who deserved a lot better.

Chaeyeon and Bora were stunned silent and Seungwoo took the opportunity to take Wooseok’s hand and led him out into the hallway.

“Are you out of your mind? Our kids are in there!” Seungwoo scolded him.

“I’m sorry... she just shouldn’t have said those things,” Wooseok defended himself. “I don’t want our children to believe that having two dads is something to be ashamed of. I don’t want them to think that our family is weird.”

Seungwoo’s features softened. Wooseok knew that his husband got where he was coming from, even though he hadn’t handled this in the most mature way. Seungwoo leaned in to kiss him.

“I get that Chaeyeon’s a colossal bitch. But you’re better than this, babe,” he said.

“I know... I’m sorry. I just hate these stupid PTA things.”

Seungwoo chuckled and pulled him into a hug. “Then why don’t we take our kids and get out of here?” he suggested. Wooseok smiled and nodded. They went back inside and Seungwoo headed over to the toddlers’ play corner to pick up Minhyung. Meanwhile, Wooseok went over to where Heejin was still playing gummy bear roulette, although Chaeyeon’s son was no longer with her.

“Are you having fun?” Wooseok asked her, noticing his daughter’s slightly displeased expression.

“This is boring. Mrs Lee just took Seokmin and said he shouldn’t play with me anymore.”

Wooseok’s jaw tightened at her words. It was one thing to voice her dismay about her son’s friendship with Heejin to adults but actually letting it out on the kids was a new low even for her.

“Daddy and I were thinking about going to get ice cream, do you want some?” he offered, smiling when her face lit up at his words. She nodded enthusiastically and left the gummy bear roulette behind in order to take Wooseok’s hand.

“Dad?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Are we weird?” Heejin questioned. Wooseok stopped in his tracks and looked at his daughter who was watching him with wide, curious eyes.

“What makes you say that?” Wooseok asked her, trying to mask his anger at the vultures who had probably somehow given his daughter the feeling that she was living under “unusual circumstances”.

“I don’t know... I’ve heard Mrs Lee talk about me before... she thinks I’m a bad influence on Seokmin and she doesn’t trust me because I was adopted and don’t have a mom,” Heejin recounted. Wooseok’s jaw dropped.

Heejin knew that she was adopted; they had told her as soon as she had been able to understand what it meant but it had never been an issue to her or her dads. She knew they loved her unconditionally and that she was their daughter. The thought that she might be untrustworthy because she had a family that wasn’t what others considered normal pained him. How much discrimination would she have to face in her life? Wooseok could bear being treated differently by the moms because he was gay, but he would not stand for anybody talking shit about his daughter!

Seungwoo joined them with Minhyung on his arm. He saw Wooseok’s expression and gave him a questioning look. He only shook his head and mumbled a “let’s go”.

~

The family went to a nearby ice cream parlor and sat at a table outside. Wooseok’s heart warmed when he saw his children enjoying their ice cream. He smiled fondly when Heejin, caring as she was, wiped Minhyung’s mouth after their son had smeared chocolate ice cream all over himself.

“Are you okay?” Seungwoo asked under his breath in order to not alarm the kids.

“Earlier Heejin asked me if we were weird. Chaeyeon’s been saying stuff while she was within earshot. I... this is exactly what I didn’t want,” Wooseok answered, picking around in his fast-melting mango ice cream. Seungwoo placed an arm around Wooseok’s shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay, babe. Maybe we should talk to Chaeyeon again when we’re not in public and surrounded by little kids,” Seungwoo suggested, taking Wooseok’s spoon from his hands and feeding him some ice cream. Wooseok smiled and leaned his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder.

“I’ll take her down...” he said. Seungwoo only chuckled, knowing that his threats were mostly empty.

~

“Dad, are we weird?” Heejin asked again that same night when Wooseok was just about to turn off the lights in her room. He halted in his movements and walked back over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. She sat up as well, looking at him.

“We’re not weird, sweetheart. But we’re also not like the other families around here. It’s hard to explain but some people think that being different is bad or weird but it’s not, believe me,” Wooseok tried to explain himself.

“Then why do they think that way?” Heejin questioned.

Wooseok wished he knew. “Because oftentimes people are afraid of what they don’t know. You need to show these people patience and never let them get to you. You’re normal, Heejin. So are Daddy and Minhyung and so am I.” He hugged her and kissed her forehead before properly tucking her in again.

“Good night, dad. I love you,” Heejin said, smiling at him.

“I love you too, angel. Sweet dreams.”

Wooseok turned off her lights and went to the bathroom to go through his nightly routine. He couldn’t stop thinking about the question Heejin had asked him. He still wanted to curse Chaeyeon for even putting these thoughts into Heejin’s head. With a heavy sigh he brushed his teeth before applying his night cream. He checked on Minhyung quickly, but his son was already fast asleep which brought a fond smile to his lips.

His kids were normal. No matter what that stuck up suburban witch had to say about them. With a huff he entered his and Seungwoo’s shared bedroom. His husband was currently in the middle of changing into his pajamas.

“Are the kids asleep?” Seungwoo asked him.

“Minhyung is and Heejin will be soon. She asked me about the whole being weird thing again but how do you explain the concept of homophobia to an eight-year-old. I don’t even understand it myself...” Wooseok muttered, letting himself fall onto his side of the bed. Seungwoo finished buttoning up his pajama top and climbed into bed with as well, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“It’s all going to be okay, my love. Heejin is a smart girl and we’re doing a great job raising her. She won’t grow up to think that we’re weird,” Seungwoo assured him.

“What if it never stops? What if more people like Chaeyeon get into her head?” Wooseok asked, looking at his husband with a concerned expression.

Seungwoo pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Then we’ll take them down like you said earlier. You’re letting them get into _your_ head, babe.”

Wooseok sighed and snuggled further into Seungwoo’s chest. “You’re right. I need to stop thinking about it...” He hoped that he would be able to do that. And tomorrow, he would confront Chaeyeon about everything.

“Exactly. The only thing we can do is keep raising our children properly and hope they will turn grow up to be the best versions of themselves. We got this. Suburban moms or not,” Seungwoo mumbled into Wooseok’s hair, pulling him closer.

“You’re so wise what would I do without you?” Wooseok asked, starting to grow sleepy. He felt Seungwoo chuckle and run a hand through his hair.

“You’d fight these bitches head on,” he said causally, causing Wooseok to laugh. He was probably right, though.

“Good night, kitten.”

“Good night...”

~

Wooseok wouldn’t have expected Chaeyeon to be the one standing on their doorstep first. She had her husband and son in tow and a fruit pie in her hands. He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame.

“To what do I owe this _pleasant_ surprise?” he questioned, unable to hide his curiosity.

“I was just... thinking about last week. I must have come across very rude and I’m here to apologize for that,” Chaeyeon said, handing him the pie. Wooseok used every ounce of willpower to hold back the question whether it was poisoned. Seungwoo appeared at his side.

“Would you like to come in? I don’t think we should discuss this in the hallway,” he offered, friendly as ever as they let the family step inside. “Seokmin, Heejin’s in her room. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you,” he addressed the child who promptly bolted off to Heejin’s room.

Wooseok led the couple to the living room where he placed the fruit pie on the table and motioned for them to sit down. “Can I offer you something to drink?” he asked but they both declined, so the four of them just sat there.

“It turns out...” Chaeyeon began, “that Seokmin came home crying the other day because he fell on his way home,” she admitted, although she threw a little glare at her husband as she said it. Wooseok scoffed. He knew that she’d known about that all along. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” Chaeyeon said, tight-lipped.

“That’s not all, honey,” her husband encouraged her. For a second she looked like she wanted to murder him. That looked like a healthy marriage right there, Wooseok thought sarcastically.

“Furthermore, I would like to apologize for the things I said about your family. I realize that I was out of line. Heejin is...” she paused, “... Seokmin really likes spending time with her.”

“Well, I appreciate that you came all the way here to apologize,” Seungwoo said. “You were really out of line and it caused Heejin to get concerned. We’d like it if you would discuss any potential problems you have regarding our family directly with us from now on.” He gave Wooseok a meaningful look and the younger had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’d also like to apologize. I shouldn’t have lost my temper at the event and I’m sorry. But what you must understand is that if you mess with my family, you mess with me. My husband is the sweetest man alive and he’s very forgiving but I’m not. So, this time I’m ready to move past this but if you ever badmouth my children again, we’re going to have a serious problem,” Wooseok explained, unable to hold back on the threat.

Chaeyeon pursed her lips. “Fair enough. Now, we should get going. Thanks so much for having us,” she said, her voice starting to sound fake sweet again. “Can you go get Seokmin?” she addressed her husband and walked out before anyone could say anything.

“Sorry about her. Enjoy the pie,” her husband said, smiling before also getting up.

Seungwoo looked at Wooseok, one eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“Do you really think I’m the sweetest man alive?” he asked. Wooseok laughed, all his leftover anger dissipating in an instant. “You know, you’re a really good father, right?”

“So are you,” Wooseok said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. His eyes fell onto the fruit pie again. “I bet that thing’s poisoned” he mumbled. Seungwoo only chuckled and pecked his cheek.

“I love you.”

Wooseok smiled at his words. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter, either at @joytiny_ or @princessyeosang


End file.
